The invention is in the field of articles such as pillows or cushions and particularly relates to a padded article of this type which has an inflatable insert and more particularly to a method of making such an article. An example of an article of this general type is illustrated in UK Patent Application GB 2 134 383 A. It is believed that there is still a need for making such articles in a more efficient way, and this invention is directed to meeting such a need.
In an exemplary and non-limiting embodiment described in detail below in connection with the drawings, the invention pertains to a method of making an article such as a pillow or cushion with an inflatable insert and padding which method is particularly efficient in terms of the amount of labor and equipment that may be required and produces a high-quality article.